


REⱭЯUM

by MothMeetsFlame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Panty Kink, Riding, Sibling Incest, Slight feminization, Smut, Teasing, Top Sam, Topping from the Bottom, and Dean's in panties, and Sam's in panties, and there's smut, and they're having the sexy times, at least I think so, it's cute, just saying, mmmmmmm..., which makes it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine dean finding out little sammy likes wearing girls underwear so he's nice and buys his brother a handful. And in this chunk are <a href="http://harebrained.storenvy.com/">period panties</a> and he makes sammy wear them and then big brother teasing smut ensues. </p><p>"By far the most intricate pair of the bunch, they were used as a canvas for some absurd artist. A river of blood flowed across the panties, two twins linking hands on the back with REⱭЯUM written on the front, more cartooned blood adorning the panties. Sam checked the tag and scoffed out a laugh, amused despite himself. Period panties, go figure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	REⱭЯUM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/gifts).



> Ahhh... period panties. It's thanks to my friend, B, that I know anything about these. I couldn't stop laughing. They're funny as hell (and by funny, I mean awesome). If you want to purchase some of these works of wonder, they can be found [here](http://harebrained.storenvy.com/). 
> 
> So, this is far from my usual style—there's no underage!! *gasps*—but hopefully I did the prompt justice. It was really fun to write at any rate. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> **Note: The backwards "D" in REDRUM doesn't show up on some mobile devices. If you're reading this on your phone, it's not a typo. Your phone just isn't registering the letter for some reason. **

Sam blushed deep red and opened his mouth to speak, but for once no words found their way past his lips.

“Well, Sammy.” Dean smirked. “This is a side of you I’ve never seen before.”

“Dean.”

“I don’t know whether I should be surprised or not. It certainly explains a lot.”

Sam glared.

“Like the long hair and the weird clothes.”

“Shut up.”

“Or all that smelly fru-fru crap in the shower.”

“Just because I like to be clean doesn’t mean—”

“Or that guy that kept coming by when you were at Henley, sophomore year. What was his name again?”

“Dean…”

“Drew? Drake? Something with a D.”

Sam’s eyes fell from his brother’s face and he crossed his arms self-consciously in front of him. The lacy panties that he’d thought made him look so much more like himself didn’t cover nearly enough skin in front of his brother.

“Sam?”

“Just go, Dean.”

“Dude, it’s cool. Just... you know… explains a lot.”

Sam looked up just in time to catch Dean’s shrug. Despite the teasing, his brother didn’t seem disgusted, no hidden sneer or hard expression on his face, just the normal _landed in a goldmine of blackmail material_ look that Dean got whenever Sam was embarrassed by something.

“You’re an ass,” he said. But his arms dropped to his sides and a smile broke out on his face in relief.

“And you’re a girl.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean smirked. “Hurry it up, Samantha. We’re out in five.”

Sam nodded and Dean left. He reached for his jeans and slipped them on over the panties. Shirt, button-up, jacket, socks, boots, and he was all set to head out.

Living in the bunker made things easier, but it also meant having to do things they’d never really done much before. Namely, grocery shopping.

“Aisle six,” Dean said, pointing to the sign.

“We can’t go down the cold aisles until we get everything else.”

“But it’s in the middle of the damn store.”

“Doesn’t matter. Most of the stuff will melt or defrost before we can get it back to the bunker. It’s better if we come back for the cold items last.”

Dean grimaced. “Crap store. Probably doesn’t even have any good clothes.”

“You’re the one who picked this place, Dean. One-stop shopping and all that.”

“Yeah, yeah, rub it in.” He glared at the freezer section as they passed it. “You get the rest of the ‘non-perishable food items’,” he air quoted. “I’m gonna go see if they have anything wearable in this joint.”

Dean took off before Sam could agree, heading in the wrong direction. Sam shook his head and continued shopping. He grabbed the remaining items on their list with relative ease and went down the fridge and freezer aisles last, setting a few essentials in the cart before heading toward the check-out.

Dean nowhere in sight, Sam loaded the groceries onto the conveyer belt and paid in cash, keeping things discreet. Just as the clerk gave Sam his change, Dean snuck up behind him with a couple of bags dangling from his hands and a mischievous smile on his face.

“Ready, Sammy?”

“Dean…” he said warily, but Dean ignored him, walking out to the parking lot with Sam trailing behind.

“Got you a couple of shirts and some skivvies. We both need some replacements. Groceries go okay?”

“Yeah. Believe it or not, I’ve come out of it completely unscathed. Nothing’s tried to kill me this entire trip.”

“Well don’t jinx it,” Dean said a little too seriously.

Sam just coughed a chuckle.

“Come on. Let’s load it up and get back.”

Loading was easier than unloading. Having to walk back and forth between the garage and the kitchen took a large chunk of time, and by the time they finished putting the groceries away, another hour had passed and lunchtime had come and gone.

Dean locked himself in the bathroom while Sam rummaged the fridge. Despite just shopping on an empty stomach, nothing looked particularly appealing. He went back and forth between the fridge and the cabinets three times before settling on making a salad.

Footsteps brought his eyes to the doorway just as Dean entered the kitchen, walking a bit more pronounced like he did when his old wounds bothered him.

“I’m about to make lunch,” Sam said. “You hungry?”

“Kinda. But, uh… stow the food for now, would ya?”

Sam looked up from the fridge, confusion plain on his face.

“Just wanna make sure the clothes and stuff fit so I can toss what we’re gonna return in the car.”

“Alright. I’ll, uh, try them on.”

Dean took his place in front of the fridge while he made his way to the bathroom. A small bag sat on the sink, much too small to fit anything of Sam’s, but he checked it anyway out of habit. Small pieces of colorful cloth filled the bag, and Sam pulled one out to get a better look, a blush coloring his cheeks as soon as he realized that this was what Dean had meant by ‘skivvies.’

He checked the size, surprised to find that they’d probably fit him, and held them up to his waist.

Despite the fact that this was Dean’s way of teasing him relentlessly for what he’d seen that morning, the pink, fuzzy panties with _Princess_ bedazzled onto the ass weren’t all that bad-looking. He set them aside and pulled out another pair, this one neon green with _Big Girl Panties_ written on them. Sam rolled his eyes and took out the last pair in the bag.

By far the most intricate pair of the bunch, they were used as a canvas for some absurd artist. A river of blood flowed across the panties, two twins linking hands on the back with REⱭЯUM written on the front, more cartooned blood adorning the panties. Sam checked the tag and scoffed out a laugh, amused despite himself.

Period panties, go figure.

Sam rolled his eyes, but he held the panties in his hands, seriously contemplating wearing them just to mess with Dean. Dean had really outdone himself, and he deserved some retaliation for his troubles.

Dean knocked on the door. “ _You okay in there, Sammy_?”

“Yeah,” he called.

Dean chuckled. “ _You like your skivvies_?”

“Period panties, Dean?” He asked as he changed into them. “You’re an ass.”

“ _Well, you’ve been kinda bitchy lately. Thought maybe it was that time of the month_.”

“You’re such a jerk.”

Dean just laughed.

Sam stepped out of the bathroom and into the hall. A smile broke out on his face as Dean was shocked speechless at the sight of Sam wearing nothing but his new panties.

“See something you like?” Sam asked innocently.

“Always knew you were a girl.” But Dean couldn’t keep his cheeks from flushing bright red despite his attempt at playing it off.

It was Sam’s turn to laugh this time. He turned around and gathered the clothes from the floor of the bathroom, his ass up in the air for Dean’s viewing pleasure. He couldn’t hide the small thrill he got at being able to show himself off to his brother, no matter how wrong it was.

Sam turned back around and froze at Dean’s entranced expression. His brother’s eyes were on par with his crotch, now in the place where his ass would have been when he was turned around. Sam glanced over his brother’s body, noting the semi he was sporting.

“Dean?”

Shocked out of his stupor, Dean’s cheeks somehow flushed darker and his pupils were blown wide. If Sam didn’t know any better, he’d say Dean was aroused.

“You okay?”

Dean cleared his throat. “Yeah.”

"You sure?"

"Yeah, 'm fine."

Sam grinned. "You sure it's not the panties getting you all hot and bothered?"

"Shut up."

Sam broke out in laughter, his whole frame shaking with the force of it.

Dean’s shoved him against the wall to stop him, but it was his brother's body pressing flushed against his, holding him there, that stopped the laughter in its tracks just in time for Dean's lips to press against his.

The kiss was hard, forceful, a challenge, and Sam gave as good as he got. He parted his mouth just enough to snake his tongue out and run it over Dean's teeth, licking over his brother's lips to taste before he bit down, nipping at Dean's bottom lip and almost drawing blood. Dean pulled back in surprise and licked over it, grinning madly.

"Looks like I'm not the only one getting all hot and bothered, Sammy."

Sam looked down at his half-hard cock just in time to see Dean ghost his hand over the front of his panties, rubbing him to full hardness. Sam's eyes closed as he moaned at the contact, but Dean pulled away before he even got started.

"Bedroom," Dean whispered in his ear.

Sam's eyes flew open, catching Dean's smirk, and he took off after his brother. The twists and turns of the hallway were enough to bring Sam's nerves to the surface, but he stifled them quickly as he entered Dean's room. He froze in the doorway at the sight of his brother undressing, his shirt already gone and his pants unbuckled while he chucked his shoes and socks.

"See something you like, Sammy?" Dean asked, completely bent and showing his panty-clad ass to him.

"You--?"

"Seems like we got the same kinks."

Sam huffed in amusement.

"Why? You like em?"

Black cotton and lace panties with _Pretty Princess_ written on the back in bright pink, similar to the pair Sam had left in the bag, now covered Dean's ass, the tip of his cock peeking over the top of them.

"Does this mean I get to call you Deanna?"

Dean glared and Sam laughed, making his way toward his brother and pushing him down onto the bed. The memory foam mattress caught them easily and held their print for a moment while Dean rolled them, straddling Sam’s hips.

“Fuck.” Sam arched as Dean rubbed their cocks together.

The friction made Sam’s cock stand at attention, thick enough now to peek over the edge of his new panties. Dean’s lips met his and Sam’s mouth parted just enough to allow Dean’s tongue entrance. He moaned, hips shifting to rub against his brother. Hands trailed up Sam’s bare torso and tweaked his nipples. He gasped, eyes flying open, and groaned while Dean’s lips trailed down his jaw to his neck.

A quick nip of teeth had his mind reeling, and by the time Sam came to, Dean’s teeth were scraping lightly over his stomach, wet kisses pressing over the little pink scrapes.

“Fuck, Dean.”

Dean murmured a response that Sam didn’t catch, and he trailed lower, licking over Sam’s naval until he was close enough to press a kiss to the tip of Sam’s cock. Sam arched again, and Dean chuckled, tongue gliding over the now-leaking head with tiny kitten licks, just enough to tease.

“God, Dean. Are you gonna…?” Sam moaned.

“Depends.” Dean grinned and pet Sam’s head with the pad of his finger. “Am I gonna be earning my red wings?”

Sam’s glare was belied by the lift of his hips while Dean pulled down the panties, the REⱭЯUM nearly unreadable as the panties scrunched together in a mass of black and red.

“Damn, Sammy. Pretty well-endowed for a woman.”

“Jerk.”

In response, Dean suckled the head of Sam’s cock. Hands held tight to Sam’s hips, keeping him from bucking up into his brother’s mouth as Dean’s lips sunk further down his shaft. Sam moaned at the wet suction, panting Dean’s name while he took him deeper, head bobbing as arousal pooled in Sam’s belly, orgasm quickly rising.

“Fuck, Dean…” He trailed off at Dean’s moan.

The vibrations of his brother’s vocal chords made his toes curl, and his hands automatically darted out to grip Dean’s hair. Even with his eyes clenched shut, he could sense Dean’s smirk. He couldn’t keep from pulling his brother’s mouth further down on his cock. Dean let him control the pace, spit and precome slicking the way while Sam’s cock filled his mouth. Dean kept a tight reign on Sam’s hips, but it hardly mattered with the way he relaxed his throat and took Sam’s cock as deep as he could.

“So good, Dean,” Sam panted.

His groin tightened, and Dean pulled off with a pop, ignoring Sam insistent hands and their attempts to pull him back. He kissed up Sam’s torso and nuzzled his neck, taking the time to suck a couple of bruises onto him before his mouth was pressed against Sam’s again, lips swollen and coaxing.

Sam broke the kiss. “Dean…”

“Want you in me, Sammy,” Dean panted.

“Fuck.”

“Pretty much.”

Sam rolled his eyes out of habit and Dean chuckled. “Lube,” Sam said. “We… need lube.”

“Way ahead of you.”

A slick hand covered Sam’s cock, stroking up and down the rigid shaft, and Sam gasped. As much as he wanted to feel Dean around him, the thought of Dean having to stop stroking his cock long enough to prep didn’t appeal in the least.

But Dean’s hand never stopped. His brother’s hips shifted, lifting himself up to hover over Sam’s cock while he pulled his panties to the side, far enough for the head of Sam’s slick cock to rub over his hole.

“Wait.”

Dean stopped.

“Can’t do this without prepping.”

“Hell no, we’re not. That’d hurt like a bitch.”

“Then—”

Dean’s grin cut him off. “Already prepped and ready, even for your Sasquatch-sized cock. Knew you’d be big. Family genes.” Dean winked.

“What? When?” Sam asked, distracted for a moment.

“When I put these on.” Dean stroked over the soft cotton of his new panties, and Sam swallowed hard.

Thinking about Dean fingering himself open in the bathroom made his cock twitch, and he couldn’t keep a low groan of arousal from escaping.

Dean’s grin to turned into a smirk, and he rubbed Sam’s cock over his hole again before slipping the head inside.

Sam gritted his teeth as Dean sank down on him. The ring of muscle parted to let him in, but the tightness of Dean’s channel had him trying hard not to come. Lube slicked the way, and Dean hissed as Sam’s cock settled deeper inside of him. By the time he was fully seated, both boys were panting.

“Fuck, Dean.”

Dean braced himself against Sam’s chest and lifted his hips, rocking back onto Sam’s cock. Sam moaned and latched onto his brother’s hips as Dean rode his cock. Sam bit the inside of his cheek to hold back his rising orgasm and focused instead on angling his hips to strike Dean’s prostate.

Dean’s entire body went stiff for a moment before he relaxed completely, taking Sam’s cock inside of him again, the rise and fall of his hips picking up speed.

“ _Unh_ , Sammy,” Dean panted, and Sam knew he’d found it.

Sam angled his hips again, relishing in the low moans and gasps of pleasure he heard every so often when he got in a lucky strike, and it wasn’t long before Dean was riding him in earnest.

Sam took in the thin sheen of sweat coating Dean’s skin, the flush of his chest, the lust-blown pupils, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He removed his right hand from Dean’s hip and brought it between Dean’s arms to stroke his still-clothed cock, rubbing him through his panties.

Precome dribbled from the tip and soaked the lace, the clear fluid sticky and wet. Dean’s moans grew as Sam stroked him, and as Dean’s speed picked up, so did Sam’s. He thumbed over Dean’s slit and ran his entire hand down his shaft until he could feel Dean’s scrotum. Dean’s hips jerked forward into Sam’s touch and back onto his cock, eyes clenched tight as he yelled his release.

Dean coming was a work of wonder, Sam decided. His brother’s neck stretched as he threw his head back, muscles tight with the strength of his orgasm. A small tremble began in Dean’s thighs, and he held himself stiff on Sam’s cock, his fists curling on Sam’s chest, breaking the skin and drawing blood.

Sam’s hands went back to Dean’s hips, lifting him just enough to thrust into him from below. Dean moaned as Sam’s cock pistoned in and out of him, the moan cut off when Sam held them flushed together, his own back arching while Dean’s pulsing hole milked his cock. Come shot into Dean, and Sam grunted, arousal finally spilling over into orgasm and making his head spin.

“Fuck,” Dean panted. “Fuck.”

Sam nodded his agreement, completely beyond words while he caught his breath.

Dean pressed a quick kiss to Sam’s parted lips and rolled to the side, both boys grimacing as Sam’s cock was pulled from Dean’s ass. A wide smile etched itself onto Sam’s face, every limb loose and tingling in the afterglow.

“Period panties.” Sam chuckled. “God, you’re a jerk.”

“You know you love it,” Dean panted from beside him. “Don’t even lie.”

Sam grinned mischievously and shoved him off the bed. He laughed at Dean’s shocked expression, his entire frame shaking as he pulled the covers up over himself, hogging them and the bed.

“What the hell was that for?!”

“For being a jerk.”

Dean pulled at the covers, but Sam held tight. “It’s _my_ bed!” Dean argued.

“You know you love it. Don’t even lie.”

“Son of a bitch.”

Sam lifted the covers up and grinned at his brother as Dean settled next to him. He pulled Dean close and covered them with the blanket, but Dean shoved Sam away before he could relax completely.

“Nuh-uh,” Dean objected. “If anyone’s the big spoon, _I’m_ the big spoon.”

“After you took it in the ass? I don’t think so.”

“I may have taken it in the ass, but you’re still the bitch in this scenario.”

Sam chuckled. “Just shut up, Dean.”

“I’ll shut up when I wanna shut up,” Dean replied petulantly, but he scoot closer anyway and only mumbled a small complaint when Sam draped an arm over him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I make you happy? I hope I made you happy. Wanna make _me_ happy? *puppy eyes* 
> 
> Kudos = :)  
> Comment = :D  
> Kudos + Comment = *cruises off into the sunset with my flying pet hippo that spits lemon juice into the eyes of all of my enemies* *evil grin* *cackles* *crazy eyes*


End file.
